


Fairy Ring

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fae & Fairies, Found Family, M/M, Reverse Cowgirl, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: They had found an empty tree stump and they made it their own. At first it had been the seven of them, but even more joined them as time had gone when Stan met Patty and they started their own little family within their found family. Then Mike and Bill had started their courtship and had adopted a fairy baby that had been abandoned.It was at a point where the tree stump was never quiet, but that suited Richie just fine.It bothered Eddie a little, however. He loved everyone dearly, Richie knew that, but he could be stuffy about certain things.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Fairy Ring

**Author's Note:**

> me: wouldn't it be cute if they were fairies and had a picnic on a mushroom  
> also me: AND THEN HAD SEX

It was difficult for Richie and Eddie to find a moment to themselves. Now, Richie loved their home and wouldn't have changed anything for the world, but it was getting a little frustrating that there was no chance at getting any privacy in the tree. It was common for several generations of a fairy family to live in the ancestral tree stump together, and while the Losers were without family for a variety of reasons, they all had fond memories of such a cozy living space. So they had found an empty tree stump and they made it their own. At first it had been the seven of them, but even more joined them as time had gone when Stan met Patty and they started their own little family within their found family. Then Mike and Bill had started their courtship and had adopted a fairy baby that had been abandoned.

It was at a point where the tree stump was never quiet, but that suited Richie just fine.

It bothered Eddie a little, however. He loved everyone dearly, Richie knew that, but he could be stuffy about certain things. One of those things was being intimate when the children were playing loudly in the common area or when there was the threat of Ben walking in on them to ask if they'd look at a blueprint for a new extension to the stump and offer their opinion. Okay, and sure, even though Richie also loved everyone dearly, he didn't want to traumatize anyone.

So that was why he had decided to take Eddie out for a picnic with maybe a few extra blankets packed just in case. He had a feeling that Eddie would also be a little stuffy about being intimate out in the open, but there was no harm in asking.

Eddie had smiled so brightly when Richie had suggested the date idea, and so the two of them had flown off into the forest and found a comfortable looking mushroom to perch on. Richie set out one of the blankets and unpacked the food and drink, and they enjoyed their meal. Once they had eaten, they had traded a few lazy kisses, and honestly? Richie could have died in that moment and been completely happy.

It was actually Eddie who now had other ideas.

He climbed into Richie's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

"God, it's been so long," he said, taking a moment to rest his forehead against Richie's. Richie had to agree and was thankful for the momentary break. "It's so quiet and peaceful out here I almost feel bad about ruining that."

"I don't think we're making that much noise," Richie replied, but he smirked up at Eddie, knowing that he meant the noise that they were about to make.

Eddie didn't dignify that obvious bait with a response. He pulled Richie close once more, kissing him breathless. His hands trailed down his shoulder blades and started massaging the area around his wings. Richie moaned into his mouth, and he hated himself for being so predictable. Eddie, that bastard, knew how sensitive he was there. His wings started flapping on their own accord, sending the blanket's edges up and into their faces.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Richie said, reaching back for the picnic basket and pulling the other blankets out. "We could build ourselves a little fort right here on this mushroom."

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?" Eddie asked fondly. He pushed Richie down as he took the blankets and laid one on each side of the blanket they were already occupying. "Thank you for this, Richie. We really needed it."

Richie offered a kiss in lieu of 'you're welcome' and then lube and condoms were pulled out of the picnic basket next. They had been hidden expertly underneath the wine bottle in case Eddie hadn't appreciated his advances. Richie didn't have to worry about that as he pressed them into Eddie's hand, but he worried a teeny bit when he was met with a raised brow.

"I like to watch you do it," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, it may be a little difficult in this position," Eddie said, and then his eyes lit up. "Or..."

He flipped over, leaning onto Richie's legs and giving him the perfect view of his hole. Reaching around, Eddie worked one finger into himself, starting slow since it had been awhile, but Richie wasn't complaining.

He was prepared for a show.

Eddie pumped his finger quickly and efficiently once he had gotten used to the intrusion, which was a little disappointing, but then he added a second finger and started scissoring them. From years of being together, Richie knew this was when it became less about prep and more about how good it felt.

And right on cue, he could feel Eddie starting to drool against his shin. He wished he could see his face in that state, but he had a pretty fantastic view as it was.

A third finger finally joined the other two, and Richie clumsily grabbed the condom back from Eddie and rolled it down on his cock. He gently took Eddie's wrist, removing his fingers, and then pulled him down onto him. Eddie's back arched as he moaned loudly, and Richie swore it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His hands came to rest on Eddie's waist, helping him to bounce on Richie's cock. His wings flapped out and nearly hit Richie in the face, and he found himself laughing. Eddie grumbled something about 'take this seriously' but he sounded pretty damn breathless, so Richie could tell that he actually quite enjoyed the feeling.

Richie reached a hand around so he could stroke Eddie's cock, knowing that up to this point, he really had done all the work. The least he could do was get his boyfriend off after giving him quite the performance. Eddie cried out at the touch and was coming across Richie's legs. It didn't take much longer for Richie to follow him then, shouting as he trust up into Eddie before falling back against the mushroom.

"That was amazing," he panted.

"Romantic. Intimate. You're definitely going to have a hard time beating this one."

Richie groaned. 

Well, he probably should start planning the next date while they were laying there, then.


End file.
